No room for Tobi
by ocean-view-luffy
Summary: A classic story of how Tobi has no official room, pure stupidity, surprise paring at the end, idk... read if you want something with some good laughs. for my buddies


No room for Tobi...

It was another well known rule of the akatsuki. Tobi had no official room. Most of the time, the akatsuki would share. Seeing that there were only enough rooms for 8 and they had nine people.

Before Tobi, there had been no problem. Because Deidara shared a room with Sasori. Since Sasori's passing, Tobi shared a room with Deidara. Or... at last that was the written rule. The unspoken rule was that at anytime during the night, Tobi was kicked out of bed and convicted to wander to other rooms.

The clock displayed 11: p.m. Bed time was at least an hour ago, and Deidara wasn't getting much sleep. I wonder why.

"Tobi! Stop hugging me!"

"But senpai is hogging all the blankets!!"

"Because My hands are cold retard!"

The blonde sighed and kicked Tobi over the edge of the bed. "Go on, get out. Find someone else to hug you"

Tobi picked up his pillow, and sadly trudged out the door. No room for tobi here.

The orange masked teen swung open the next door, belonging to the deadly Uchiha Itachi.

Tobi flinched as he saw the red glow of sharingan in the dark.

"O-oh, sorry Itachi- senpai. You're awake..."

-zzz-

"Senpai??"

As Tobi inched closer, he saw that the Uchiha had cast an illusion of his sharingan, and was blissfully asleep. With a small giggle, tobi hopped into the bed, stirring the raven haired assassin.

"No, Sasuke ...you're to old to sleep in my bed with me..." He mumbled, mistaking our good boy for his younger brother. Tobi fluffed his pillow. "But Itachi... I was kicked out of the other bed"

Itachi tossed in his bed, ruffling his long undone hair. "Sasuke... mom and dad are tired of having to console you. It's only a little lighting, go back to bed"

Tobi gave a little huff "But Itachi-"

"No buts, now go to bed, or I swear on my life I am so killing this clan"

And with that, Tobi was rejected from yet another room, and shuffling onto another.

He creaked open the next door quietly. "Kisame-sama?"

The shark- nin was snoring softly. His sword within reach. Tobi snuck up to the man and nudged his arm. " Kisame- sama... can I stay here? Itachi and senpai kicked me out"

Kisame opened one eye lazily. "Awe, sorry little buddy. I'd love to, but I'm afraid my skin is a little dry, so all the skin shavings are sharp. You'd get cut up." he said with a yawn. Tobi nodded. "Ok Kisame- sama. Sweet dreams!" he said, closing the door behind him.

The next room was no success either, Zetsu had so many plants just hanging around. And he tried to eat Tobi! Blue-chan kicked him out because she accused him of being perverted.

So our little ninja opened the door to Hidan's room. Hidan was sleeping next to a book of rituals, the candle light in his room suggested he feel asleep while pouring sacrificial blood on his creepy ritual circles. Tobi closed the book, and looked around for something to scrub the blood off of Hidan's fingers with.

After finding a wash cloth and cleaning up the ( quite frankly creepy) Akatsuki ember, he blew out the candle that was flickering in the corner. He'll try another room, who knows who Hidan will sacrifice for his well fare.

It was rolling around 12:30, and Tobi still had no place to sleep, he had limited options left. Kakuzu, or the leader. But he highly doubted that either of them would allow him to stay.

Tobi had no place to sleep... until...

A door down the hall creaked open and a person holding a candle emerged.

"Tobi... were you trying to reach me earlier?"

The boy looked over to see Itachi, looking very feminine with his hair down and his ash gray night shirt that hugged his curves. "Itachi -sama... no one w ill let me sleep." Tobi said tiredly. Itachi motioned towards his room.

" You can stay here Tobi..."

Tobi looked up in surprise. Itachi???

Itachi walked down the opposite way, then paused and looked over his shoulder.

"Besides, there's a certain shark-nin who is just dying to see me"

Kawaii... heehee


End file.
